A pneumatic tire is known that uses, as an air permeation preventing layer, a film made of a thermoplastic elastomer composition prepared by blending an elastomer such as a brominated isobutylene-p-methylstyrene copolymer with a thermoplastic resin such as polyamide-based resin, poly(vinyl alcohol), or an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer (JP2008-273424 A).
In addition, a tire inner liner is known that uses a film including at least a layer made of a resin composition prepared by dispersing a viscous elastic body such as brominated isobutylene-p-methylstyrene in a resin including a modified ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer (JP 2009-263653 A).
In addition, a pneumatic tire is known that uses, as an inner liner, a laminate of a layer made of a thermoplastic resin composition including an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer and/or a polyamide resin and a layer made of a thermoplastic polymer composition prepared by dispersing a modified polymer composition such as a brominated isobutylene-p-methylstyrene copolymer in a matrix of a thermoplastic resin composition such as nylon 666 (JP 2009-523081 A).